


There is no me without you.

by Atiredsoul



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bruises, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Wulf is a short king in this, Wulf joins the Nein, Wulf would do anything for Caduceus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atiredsoul/pseuds/Atiredsoul
Summary: Eadwulf knows what must be done. He can't disobey Trent's orders. And yet, he can't stop himself from saving the one he loves.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & The Mighty Nein, Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	There is no me without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy! I was listening to Achilles come down by gang of youths so that's where the title came from. I'm sorry if anything Is out of character or any typos. Also sorry for anything wrong with spells.

The room was silent as they all packed up their stuff. Potions were put into bags and boots were tied up. The younger students had started to line up and Astrid was checking over her poisons. Wulf stared off. His mind was going too fast and he didn't want to think about the mission.

He still couldn't believe that Ikithon was sending them off to attack the Nein. It seemed like a suicide mission. Wulf's mind went to Caduceus. The pink haired healer. The person he loved. He'd have to kill him. 

Eadwulf pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and he went and lined up. Astrid nodded at all of them and her arms lit up. A portal opened up and suddenly they were all running. 

His feet hit the wet ground and he didn't stop moving. The other mages had started to split off and wulf crouched down and stopped. He listened and he could hear some noises coming from the north. 

He started to move again and he was slower. The air was humid and Wulf wondered if it might rain. He tried to occupy himself with spells and things he could do to stop the Nein. He didn't want to think about who was with the Nein.

He came across a clearing and he stopped and crouched down again. He could see the Nein in plain sight. They looked to be talking and discussing something as they looked around.

Wulf could feel his heart drop as he looked at Caduceus. His lover was laughing at something the tall woman said. He looked so happy. Wulf was going to ruin that. He had to ruin it. He wasn't allowed to fail Ikithon.

Wulf missed the official cue to attack and he looked up when he smelled blood. The Nein had their weapons out and the other volstruckers had left their hiding places. He quickly followed after them and he felt his arms burn as they lit up. 

He moved towards the monk and he sent a spell towards her. The battlefield was filled with noise and he had started to block it all out. Every few seconds his eyes would dart around to look for the firbolg. 

His anxiety and worries were distracting him. He shot off another spell towards the monk woman, Beau. That's her name. He didn't like to think about names when killing people. It made them seem too alive. Too human.

Suddenly their was screaming. It was high pitched and full of misery. Wulf couldn't help but turn and look to see what was happening. The blue devil, Jester. She was screaming and shouting. Wulf looked to where her eyes were and he felt sick.

Caduceus's body was laying on the ground. Blood flowing out of him and a mage stood over his body. Wulf stared. He suddenly heard more screaming. It took him a moment to realize that it was him.

The spell was already cast before he could stop himself. He started to run towards the body of his lover. The mage that stood over Caduceus was nothing but dust now. 

He could feel himself drowning out the noise again and he grabbed his lover's body as he thought about all the spells he had. His mind felt like it was on fire and he quickly started a teleportation spell as he held his boyfriend. 

He could only smell blood as they teleported away. The once wet ground was replaced with a dry grass. The sun was leaking through the trees and Wulf quickly dragged Clay towards a tall oak tree. He leaned his body against it and he searched for the potions. 

He pulled the cork from the glowing purple potion and he helped his lover drink it down. He gave him all that he had and he started to rip apart his clothes. He needed to wrap his lover's wounds and make sure he didn't bleed out. 

He was oblivious to the fact that he had his own wounds. He was more worried about his Clay. Once his lover's lacerations were wrapped, he let himself relax.

Caduceus's heart was beating and he looked better than he was before. Wulf could feel his adrenaline leaving him and he quickly put his hands together and kneeled on the ground. 

"My Matron. Please spare this one. He shouldn't walk with you yet because of my own stupidity. Let him live. Please, my Queen." Eadwulf whispered the prayer and he tried to calm his frantic heart. 

He let himself kneel there for a few more moments. He looked towards his lover and he shook his head. He put his hands back together and thought of Caduceus.

"Please, Wildmother. Don't let the Queen take him yet. He matters so much to me. He's all I have. I can't lose him. I'll protect him. I'll do everything in my power to be with him and keep him well if you let him stay with me." Wulf's voice had gotten desperate and he pleaded to the heathen Goddess. 

He opened his eyes and he stood up. He wiped the dirt away and he moved closer to his boyfriend. He gave him a gentle kiss to the cheek before he moved away. He didn't want to break him. The firbolg was fragile. He looked to the sky and he frowned at how late it had gotten. 

He quickly set up a spell to protect himself and Caduceus. He then went off to look for wood and branches. He limped off deeper into the woods and he numbed his pain. He can deal with his brusies and wounds when Caduceus was awake and living. 

He eventually found enough branches and scraps to make a fire. He lumbered back towards the dome and he could feel himself getting dizzy and tired. He also needed to find them dinner and water. He felt foolish at how bad he was at surviving. 

He got back to the tree and he set down all the wood. He quickly checked to see if Caduceus had gotten a fever. He seemed alright. He was still passed out but it was better than being dead or sick. 

He pulled out a couple of splitters he got and he noticed something as he got up. A small bag laid beside his Clay's body. It was a simple brown adventuring bag and Wulf wondered if he should check it out. 

He went back and forth on his decision but he eventually checked inside the bag. He pulled out a kettle and a bunch of jars and cups. Wulf stared down at the items and he couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. 

"Of course you would put tea items where valuable health potions and adventuring stuff would be. How'd you survive all this time my liebling?" Wulf asked softly and he quickly put the stuff back, but he kept the kettle.

He needed to find them dinner and water. He eventually left the dome again and he went off looking for a stream. He made sure to mark certain trees and he listened around to hear running water.

He eventually found a small running stream and he dunked the kettle into the water. Once it was filled to the brim he pulled it out. He set it on the ground and he looked around. If there was a stream then their should be some edible plants.

He searched the area for a while and he eventually found some berry bushes. He checked them and he was relieved when they weren't poisonous. He took as many as he could and he grabbed the kettle. 

By the time the fire was set up and the water was boiled and cleaned, it was night. The stars were shining and Wulf was thinking and planning himself and Caduceus an escape plan. He needed to make sure the others wouldn't hunt him down. 

His thoughts stopped when he heard a small groan. He looked behind him and he saw Caduceus sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. His once pale and hollow looking face seemed more colorful and full of life. 

"Wulf?" Caduceus's voice was low and scratchy. His eyes were heavy and he looked like he just woken from a long sleep. Wulf quickly got up and went towards his lover. He leaned down and helped the firbolg stand. 

"Easy. You've been out a few hours. Your wounds are all healing and I don't think you have any infections. How are you feeling?" Wulf asked quietly and he let the firbolg lean on him as he moved them towards the warm fire.

"I'm alright. No need to worry." Caduceus slowly sat down and he gave Wulf a small smile. Eadwulf couldn't help but frown though. He sat down next to his boyfriend and he gently held his hand.

"I do need to worry. You mean a lot to me. And you weren't alright. You got hit with a really powerful spell." Eadwulf's voice had gotten rougher and he could feel his thoughts start to run wild. This was all his fault. The Nein wouldn't have been targeted if he wasn't dating Caduceus. He wouldn't have endangered both of them if he was smarter.

Caduceus frowned and he gently squeezed Wulf's hand. "It's okay. Relax. I'm alive and we're both safe right now. We can worry tomorrow." Caduceus said softly and he looked at Wulf.

Wulf leaned a little closer to the firbolg and he winced as he felt some pain come from his side. He tried to hide the pain he felt but Caduceus was already looking at him. 

"I'm fine. Do you want some food or tea? I found some berries by the stream and they're pretty good." Wulf said, quickly changing the conversation. Caduceus looked at Wulf before sighing and shaking his head.

"Where does it hurt? I have some healing spells and you need them." Caduceus's voice was one of no nonsense and Wulf just sighed and pulled up his tunic so his lover could heal his brusies.

Wulf managed to keep Caduceus up long enough to get some food and tea in him before the firbolg passed out again. He put his cloak on the firbolg and he cuddled into him as the fire started to die down. 

The dome could keep them safe through the night and he wasn't worried about any fires. He kissed his lover's forehead and he looked to the sky.

"Thank you. Thank you for letting him stay." Wulf whispered and he let himself cuddle and snuggle into the healer. His body was exhausted and he just wanted to rest. His eyes eventually closed and he fell into a slumber.

Eadwulf woke up to gentle snoring and birds chirping. He yawned and he started to pull away from Caduceus and stretch. His body was sore and he felt exhausted. Caduceus had also started to wake up and the firbolg looked great. He got up without Wulf's help this time 

Caduceus opened his mouth and was about to ask something before a flash and a smell of arcane magic wafted towards them. Wulf could feel the goosebumps rise on his arms and he felt sick to his stomach. 

He quickly put himself in front of Caduceus and their stood the Mighty Nein. The dome had already been dispelled and Eadwulf could feel his adrenaline kicking in. He readied a spell and he glared at the group.

"Caduceus! You're okay." Jester said smiling and she quickly looked at Wulf and glared at him. Wulf glared back. He wasn't sure if it was them or not. It could be disguises and they were volstruckers. 

"If you take a step towards us, I'll turn your bones to paste and eat it." Wulf growled out and he pushed Caduceus back a little so there was more space between the two groups. 

"Wulf, what did we say about threatening people with eating them?" Caduceus asked frowning and Wulf sighed.

"It's not vegetarian?" Wulf asked and Caduceus's frown moved a little and he tried to silence a laugh. 

"It's okay. They're my friends. They won't harm me. And I'll make sure you aren't harmed." Caduceus said quietly and Wulf frowned and glared at the Nein again.

"What if it's not them?" Wulf asked softly and Caduceus looked at his friends again. They all looked so tired and worried. They also looked confused, like they didn't understand why he and Wulf were so close.

"It's them. I can tell. Trust me." Caduceus said smiling and Wulf bit his lip and nodded. He moved towards the side and Caduceus went to go hug Jester.

The blue tiefling smiled and she quickly started to gab and talk about how worried they all were and how much they missed them.

Wulf kept watching. His eyes locked on to the group and making sure his lover was safe. The monk and the half orc were both glaring at him and he glared right back. 

"Caduceus, I don't mean to be rude, but why the fuck is this guy here? And why were you two talking to each other like friends?" Fjord asked frowning and Beau nodded. 

Caduceus frowned and turned to Wulf. "You all know Eadwulf. Wulf, you know my friends. He's my partner." Caduceus said gently and everything seemed to stop as all eyes snapped to Wulf.

Wulf crossed his arms and he stood up a little taller. He nodded and he moved a little closer. "Caduceus is my boyfriend. We have been together for a while." Wulf said looking towards the firbolg.

"You two are dating? Like in a relationship?" Veth asked and she looked between them. Like she couldn't believe what was happening. 

"Yeah. It's been happening for a while. Since the dinner I think?" Caduceus said thinking and Wulf nodded. 

"Well, we can discuss this later. We need to get back to the mission. Essek needs us back in the dynasty." Caleb said frowning and he started to work on the teleport spell. 

Wulf frowned and he looked at the group. "He can't go. Not without me. Trent and the others are still going to try and stop you all. Especially Caduceus since they realized that we are, together." Wulf said frowning and he moved towards the Nein.

Everyone's jaw seemed to drop again and Caduceus's eyes went wide. He looked at Wulf and he seemed to realize something.

"That's what she meant. You promised yourself to me." Caduceus said softly and everyone's eyes went back to him. 

"What do you mean?" Wulf asked frowning and he tilted his head a little. Who was the she that Caduceus was speaking of?

"I had a dream and the mother spoke with me. She said that she was glad that I had someone that would be with me forever." Caduceus said softly and Wulf's eyes went wide. He did technically promise himself to Caduceus. Holy shit.

Everyone in the Nein seemed to be in shock and confused. Caleb seemed to be thinking and he sighed. "We can deal with this later. We have little time. I guess Wulf can come with us." Caleb said frowning and everyone stared at the new mage.

Wulf moved closer to Caduceus and he grabbed his hand. He squeezed it and he glared at everyone else. Suddenly a portal opened up and everyone started to run in. Wulf gripped onto Caduceus and he followed after him.

This was going to be exhausting. But he'd do anything for Caduceus Clay.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
